Prophecy Unravailed
by icedragongurl16
Summary: As the blade touches my skin I feel the trickle of blood flow from my body. I try to break away but they just laugh and they cut more. r
1. ch1

**Prophecy**

**By Sammiegirl15**

**Disclaimer: **

**NekoT: Sam does not own Yu Yu Hakusho... so you can't sue her...**

**Sammiegirl15: BOOYAH! No wait... NOOO! I WANT TO OWN HIEI!**

**NekoT: -twitch- . . .**

**Hiei: -twitch-**

**-**

**Chapter One**

**-**

**As the blade touches my skin I feel the trickle of blood flow from my body. I try to break away but they just laugh and they cut more. The more they cut the more it flows the more I crave for the pain. After all it is all I known my whole life. As the night starts to bring its darkness, I notice the pain is subsiding. I feel nothing now. **

**It is all gone. As I start to lose consciences a hand reaches out grabs my chin a roughly makes me look at its owner. I try not to look but it doesn't work the owner slaps me hard as he holds my chin. As I look up into ice blue eyes that have no feeling, but I can tell they are laughing at me, they mock me, they are not kind - but they are dead. **

**I see a shiny flicker in his other hand as the eyes grow closer to my face. My sight is going blurry. I can feel his breath on my face but I can hardly see him. I know our noses are almost touching but it doesn't matter. As my eyes begin to shut the hand lets go of my face and there is a sharp pain to my side. **

**As I try to focus my vision I see a long line of blood going down my side and it's turning colors between black and back its former color red. As I try to raise my head to stare at those dead eyes I fill a sharp pain to my other side as I look down. **

**The same thing has happened and the blood goes from black to red. I try to fight back the tears that are trying to form. Then I hear a gasp of pain from one of the other girls that are being held down here with me. I can't tell who they are but I know that I know them, but don't know where from or how. **

**I just feel like I know them. The people come back I feel a gun at my shoulder and then I here a blast and then a horrible pain rushes through my body I scream in agony - but all they do is laugh. I finally feel the darkness slip in as I here a man shout "That's enough let's save her for tomorrow..." and with that I fall limp, paralyzed, and unconscious. **

**In her dream **

"**Wait up!" yelled a little girl of about five years old who had black hair with purple highlights, wearing black pants that had been cut up everywhere, a purple shirt missing the sleeves, and her stomach was showing. **

"**Please mom don't leave!" The young girl yelled as she chased after her mom. A hand grabbed her by the shoulder and threw her to the ground. **

"**Be quite you little pest". The voice said. **

"**Daddy, why is mommy leaving and why are you being so mean?" asked the girl. The man slapped the girl and yelled as loud as he could. **

"**You little peace of shit! If it wasn't for you they would all still be alive and she would still be here!" Then he grabbed a knife from his pocket and started to cut her arms up. As the young girl screamed in pain, another man joined in and held her down as her father started to slice her legs up. Then he ripped off her clothes and just started slicing up her fragile body. **

"**It is time for your birthday present you little insect." He snarled and the girl began to cry as the pain shot through her body as he entered her roughly. She cried and pleaded for him to stop, but as she cried the more he did it. After they both had their fun with her - she was bleeding everywhere. She then fell unconscious from the pain. **

**As the girl awoke, she found she was in a forest all alone somewhere she never been before. She stood and began to wander. As she came to a clearing some people jumped out from behind the trees.**

"**Look what we have here boys! A young girl!" said a man that looked like he belonged in a house of horrors. The three men approached her and grabbed her ...**

**My eyes shot open as the nightmare finally steeled in my brain. I looked around the room and I noticed that it was still dark outside but with just a little hint of light. I figured it was just before five. I shivered as a cold chill went down my spine. I looked at my body and looked at the scares and newly opened wounds on my body. I looked at my shoulder and saw the gun shot wound. I tried to move that shoulder. That was a bad idea because pain shot through my arm and it started to bleed even worse than before. **

**As the pain subsided just a little I looked around the room and noticed to figures in the shadows. I tried to get their attention but it didn't work. After about 15 minute of me trying to place the faces - I finally figured it out. It was CB and Ty - my two best friends from when I was younger - before I was taken away to this place five years ago. As I said their names they looked at me wide eyed as they realized who I was. They were both chained where they could sit down - unlike me. I was chained where I had to stand. **

**As they rose from their seats they began to ask questions - but I couldn't hear them. The blood loss has cut off a lot of my bodily functions. I tried to smile but it didn't work. I already had stripped my self of those emotions. As I looked into their eyes they must have noticed the missing emotions because their eyes were saddened. As they were about to say something the cell door swung open.**

**-**

Sammiegirl15: REVIEW DAMMIT!

NekoT: If you don't I'll get Kuwabara to KISS YOU! ON THE LIPS! BWAHAHAHAHAAA!

O.o


	2. ch2

**Prophecy**

**Chapter Two**

**-**

**As I looked at the person in the door, I could tell he was dressed in all black and had on a black trench coat and had black eyes. As he stood in the door way the light made him look close. He looked about 24 and he must have stood at about 5 ft 8 in. As he looked at Ty and CB, a huge force crushed my body to the wall and I could barely breath. The two girls looked at me in horror as moans of pain began to escape my mouth. A bunch of knives came flying at me and pinned almost every inch of my arms and legs to the wall while the rest scraped my sides. I tried to scream in pain but it didn't work because a gag had been stuffed in my mouth so I couldn't speak.**

"**Shinrai... What did I tell you..." The one in black shrugged and made no reply other than that. "Shinrai, I told you the black haired one was mine - you can have the other two."**

**The one that spoke walked down the stairs and came with in a slap away from me. He grabbed my chin roughly and I recognized the roughness from the day before. He was the bastard that shot me. I gave him an evil glare since I was gagged and couldn't speak. He looked at me with a hunger in his eyes and he tightened his grip on me. He pushed me more into the wall causing the chains to cut into my skin. As the pain in my body increased I saw his eyes flash with amusement. As I began to start to fade back into the darkness a hand slapped me hard and slammed my face into the other side of the wall - almost breaking my jaw. I rose my head slowly to stare at my abuser. As my eyes finally met his - his hand moved swiftly to my mouth and removed the gag. Before I could say anything the man had already covered my mouth with his and shoved his tongue into it - stuffing it down my throat causing me to gag. **

"**Ginsi I thought I told you that Sam was for our master only. What would he do if he found out?" As he left my mouth and re-gagged me a sigh escaped his lips and he yelled to the other person.**

"**Oh, shut up! He has those other two and Shika, Shina, and Yin. If I get her - what is the problem? I mean it's not like everyday I get a beautiful ice maiden of her kind here. I mean, she will only be in here for another week or so. So I might as well get my fun in with her before it's to late."**

**I shuddered at how he said that last part. As the third man walked into the cell with the first man, who I believe was called Shinrai, he approached the spot before me and stood there and wouldn't stop staring at me. Before the other two men got to his side, he plunged a dagger into my stomach. I gasped in pain so bad that I feel limp. As tried to lift my head I noticed that the three of them had moved on to Cb and Ty. I saw the psychic hold them against the wall as the other threw daggers and knifes, and shot them.**

Sammiegirl15: THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEW! I LOVE YOU!

NekoT: My poor little ears...

Kurama: You're not the only one with poor ears.

NekoT: point taken... Our poor ears...

Sammiegirl15: SHUT UP! REVIEW THIS CHAPTER OR I - I - I don't know but SOMETHING!


	3. ch3

**Chapter Three**

**-**

**With the boys in koenma's office **

"**Urameshi that is not fare that is mine. Don't make me beet you up" Kuwabara yelled as Yuusuke was running over the furniture in koenma's office and almost trampling the toddler to the ground.**

"**Enough. Yusuke this important and I don't need you to dolt's flirting." yelled the toddler. Yusuke and Kuwabara stopped in there tracks and stared at the toddler. **

"**You are so disgusting if you think I be flirting with that crater face." Yelled Yuusuke as he and Kuwabara sat on the couch on either side of Kurama.**

"**Koenma since the two baka's have shut up can you tell me why u dragged me out here at 3 in the morning or just 2 annoy me." Said a rather pissed little fire demon. Hiei starred death and daggers at Koenma. Koenma turned from looking the little demon with a scared look in his eyes. He cleared his throat to speak but before he could the door bust open with Jorge barging in with a stack of files.**

"**Koenma, these are the files you asked for on the girls there isn't really anything on any of them." Said Jorge though pants. **

**"Very good my blue friend now u may be excused." Jorge lowered his lip, but before he could say anything he was thrown out the door. **

"**Koenma what files? What's going on?" questioned yusuke. **

"**Yes Koenma... Why are we here?" Questioned Kurama. Koenma cleared his throat for the second time and replied. **

"**You four have a new mission. You must infiltrate the castle Gun gun in the northern part of Makai in the mountains. Three girls are being held there tortured for they hold the power to complete the Dark World Prophecy. If this should happen - mayhem and destruction would take over the worlds and then there would be nothing left." As Koenma took a breath a wave of silence filled the room. Koenma cleared his throat for the third time and a TV came from the ceiling.**

"**These will be the girls you will have to rescue." **

**The first was a girl with blonde hair and red high lights, pearly white skin, dark blue eyes, and dark red lips and looked around the age of 15. Then another picture popped up. This time it was of a girl with golden brown hair with a braid going all the way down her back, silver eyes, tan skin and natural colored lips. She had scars on her face and she looked around the age of 15 also. Then a third image appeared this time it was of a girl with black hair that had purple high lights that went to her lower back. She had pale colored skin, purple eyes, and natural colored lips. She looked like she was about 15 also. **

**As Yuusuke saw the third picture a major pain went through his head and he fell to the floor in pain. **

"**Yuusuke, are you ok?" Asked Kurama as he lifted his friend back onto the couch. **

"**Ya I'm fine." replied Yuusuke uneasily. **

"**Yuusuke what the hell just happened." yelled Koenma. Yusuke just looked at him as if he had a giant ant on his face. Yusuke rose to his feet and walked out the door. He was fed up and just wanted to get this over with. As he disappeared Kuwabara ran after him. Kurama and Hiei were just gone. Koenma sat in his chair and sighed.**

**"I hope they can handle this." He said with another sigh.**

**With Yuusuke and company somewhere in the northern part of Makai.**

**(yusuke pov) **

**As I thought about what happened back in Koenma's office with the picture I was snapped out of my trance when Kuwabara threw a rock at me. I turned around to start a fight with him I noticed that we were at a castle I decided to ask if this was the castle we were supposed to be at, but before I could open my mouth there was a bright flash of black and white and a girl appeared from the light. She had half black hair, half white, wore a shirt with the yin yang symbol on it, denim shorts that were black. She also had one blue eye and one black. She looked around 5 ft 10. **

**As we approached the girl there was a loud noise that had an earth-shattering screech to it. We fel to our knees from the pain of the noise. The sound eventually began to fade and then it completely stopped. **

"**What was that?" Asked Kuwabara who was still on the ground holding his ears. We looked around for the creature of that sound. No one was there but that girl and us. She had a smile on her face that showed no emotion. **

"**So this is the great team Urameshi. Not much to be proud of. I can see all that is on this team is two bubbling idiots, a short fire apportion, and a fox demon who looks more like a girl." She said as another smile crept across her face. **

"**Who are you?" asked Kurama. **

"**Your worst nightmare." Was her reply as she said that she disappeared into the shadows. As we followed her I got an uneasy feeling in my stomach.**

"**Hiei can you use your Jagan eye to see where we are going and locate those three girls?" I asked as that uneasiness settled one more time in my stomach. As Hiei's eye began to glow and he started to run through. As we followed the halls did nothing but twist and turn. **

**With girls in the dungeon **

**(Normal pov)**

**Ginsi was having fun playing with knives and slicing off the girl's skin piece by piece, like he peeling an apple. The girls winced in pain but would not show it. They just stared off blankly. Just then a light appeared and Yin was standing there. **

"**Master wants us in the main hall know." She commanded. **

"**Why? I was just starting to have some fun." Yin was already ticked and she was in no mood to play with him. She opened her mouth as if she was about to sing. **

"**Ok! Ok I'm coming! Jeeze, chill." Before he left he grabbed Sam's chin and gave her a rough kiss and said, "Don't worry my sweet. I will be back to finish what I started." Sam just spat in his eye which caused her a slap across the face. **

"**Now be good my sweet. We wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you." He said with a smirk and then walked over to yin and they disappeared.**

"**Where do you think they went?" asked Cb. **

"**No clue." answered Ty. **

**As the girls began to space out, the door to the cell swung open and there stood four boys that they had never seen before. As they came down the steps, they had realized that they had found who they were looking for as they approached each girl. **

**Then they were thrown back by some kind of power. As they looked at the girls in the eyes they noticed they had no feelings and they where staring daggers at them.**

"**So detective, what do you purpose we do now?" Hiei asked.**

**-**

**NekoT: CLIFFIEEE!**

**Sam: I can't believe no one reviewed! Why do they hate me so!**

**NekoT: Ya ever heard of Mary-Sue?**

**Sam: You're gunna marry who?**

**NekoT: -hits fore head- Never mind Sam, never mind.**

**Sam: REVIEW**

**NekoT: Please before she burst my eardrums!**


End file.
